The Promise
by Darkforestlove
Summary: They both have promises to keep. A short story ChelseaXVaughn


The Promise

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. All rights belong to nasume and the harvest moon gang. I only own story idea.**

A Ray of sunshine woke me from my dreaming. I pulled the sheet over my head and groaned. I looked at my clock on my night stand and nearly fell out of bed as I noticed the time.

"Oh my Goodness! I'm late." I yelled.

I quickly changed into my farming clothes and put my hair up in a red bandana. I checked myself out in the mirror making sure I looked decent enough. Content with the way I look, I smiled at myself and ran out of the house.

I ran over to the barn and gave an apologetic look to Oreo, my cow. I brushed and fed her as quickly as I could. I gave her one last pet and jolted out of the barn. I looked at my underwater crops and yelled, "I'll come back. I promise." As if they could understand me.

As I ran through the town, I could hear the towns folks greeting me with a, hello or hi as I passed them. A simple smile and wave was all I could muster as I ran my little heart out.

As I see Mirabelle's shop, I burst through the door like a crazy mad woman, panting and half bent over with my head in-between my knees. Julia comes from behind the counter. "Chelsea are you alright?" she said worried. Ignoring her question, I basically yell, "is…did…is Vaughn here?" Julia rolled her eyes at me and slapped my back, "CHELSEA! That's why you came in here like a mad man?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I practically fell over from her karate chop attack. "Oww!" "Serves you right for scaring me." Julia pouted. "I'm sorry Jewels, I woke up late and I promised Vaughn I would meet him when his boat docked." I stated.

Julia gave me a smile and walked back behind the counter. She handed me a glass of water, which I drank imeditialy. "thanks." I said. "Don't mention it." She smiled. "Oh and Vaughn's boat was delayed. So I'm not sure if he's here yet." I gave my friend a smile and a wave heading to the door. I could here faintly yell out my name as I ran towards the docks.

I felt like a cheetah, running as fast as I could. "I can't be late." I whispered to myself, trying to motivate myself. "I didn't want to be late. No. I couldn't be late. I have to be there when he gets off the boat. I promised."

I was so wrapped up in my own mind that I didn't watch where I was running, and _Crash._ I felt my body hit something and being jolted by towards the floor. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, bracing myself to hit the ground, but instead of falling; a gentle hand grabbed my by the waist and pulled me in for a hug. I was about to scream when I heard a familiar voice, "you should be more careful."

I pulled back from the hug to get a view of who my savoir was and tears instantly welled in my eyes, as warm, soft lips touched mine. _Vaughn. My Vaughn has returned home._ As he pulled his face from me, I stared into his welcoming amethyst eyes, "I missed you." He said. My speech has failed me, but my bright blue eyes couldn't, as he grabbed my face with his hands and whispered, "I missed you too." As he shed a single tear. I embraced him, this time hearing his bags drop, embracing me as well; only tighter.

We let go of each other's embrace and walk hand in hand back to my farm.

Once we reach my farm, he shows me that rare smile that I love so much. I grab his hand and place my head on his shoulder as we gaze at my land. We watch the felids as the sun slowly starts to fade. "We should get ready, your cousin has this huge party planed for you." I heard Vaughn chuckle as the thought. "They can wait." He almost whispered. We continued to stare at the setting sun in silence.

As the sun finally set, I broke silence. "We should at least show up. Believe or not. The whole town has missed you." Vaughn turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes, "there's something I need to do first." I looked at him in confusion. "Get ready for the party, I'll pick you up in 30 minutes." He gave me kiss on the head and with that disappeared in the darkness. _I wonder what that was all about._

I decided to wear something to show my curves, but keep me looking modest, this elegant blue strapless dress and black clutch. I curled my hair and decided on bright red lipstick. I look in the mirror satisfied with myself and waited for Vaughn. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

I opened it with a smile as I see Vaughn wearing a black tux, along with his famous stenstion. I giggled upon seeing it, "you just could resist, could you?" he lowered his hat. "You're not the only thing I missed." Seeing him still act shyly around me brings a smile to my face. How I missed this. How I missed him. Now that his term is over and he's back home, I never want to leave his sight. Four years is a long time.

He took my hand and we walked in comfortable silence. I stared at the full moon in front of us smiling as it light our path. My smile faded when Vaughn pulled me. "Where are we going? The party's that way." I stated pointing my finger in the opposite direction. "I told you I have something to do first." He said flatly. "Oh, so I'm just here to keep you company while you do this errand." I tease. But he just stayed quiet, focused.

Finally we come to a stop. Were at the beach. I turned to ask him why he has brought me here but I stop myself when I see him staring the moon. I grab his hand and join his gaze. We stare out at the sea and moon for what seemed like a long time until Vaughn let out a sigh. I looked at him, "what's the matter?" he never took his gaze away from the stars, "you remember what I told you four years ago?" he spoke in a serious tone. I stared at him, confused.

Vaughn looked at me, "Four years ago. I made a promise to you." He placed his hand on my cheek, caressing me and moved my hair behind my ear. He then took my hands and placed a blue feather in them. I gasped, "Vaughn..." I whisper, almost in tears. "Chelsea, even though you were the most annoying person on the planet, you have touched me in a way that no one has ever done. When I promised that I'll come back and never leave your side, I intended to keep that promise. So what I'm trying to say, is… Chelsea, will you marry me?"

I looked at Vaughn, smiling with tears coming from my eyes, "took you long enough." I took the feather in my hands and hug the man of my life.

"I love you Chelsea."

"And I love you. That's a promise."


End file.
